


gelatine

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: Moments are sweeter than a strawberry crepe.





	

Her lips were sweet.

Though it took her by surprise when she just joked to ask her to lean in for a kiss.

Her heart fluttered, hard, very hard, Kurosawa Ruby pulled slowly from their contact, shyly looked away before meeting their eyes again, whilst Tsushima Yoshiko kept freezing in time.

“Yo—Yoshiko-chan?”

She wasn’t moving.

“I-It’s not good after all ...?” Ruby’s voice decreased to whimpers as she closed her mouth, guilty swept on Yoshiko right away.

There was nobody in the club room except for them, but there’s a possibility someone might see them since it’s the glass walls that surrounded them. Yoshiko, too, has a chance to be killed by a certain older sister because of what they did ... in public.

—Is that also counts as ‘doing something indecent in public’? Isn’t public show of affection a common thing between lovers?

Yoshiko stopped at the word ‘lovers’.

Had she confirmed her feelings to Ruby before?

“Yoshiko-chan ...?”

“I’m ... sorry.”

Ruby wondered if it because of her impulsive action earlier that she made Yoshiko suddenly withdraws. It wasn’t good to kiss someone out of the blue, really, Ruby should’ve known about that. She remembered clearly of each pull, they were talking casually alone in the club room about what they would do in the near holiday season. Yoshiko smiled so sweet and she couldn’t help but—

\--something warm sneaking to her lips, caressing her jawline before making a final landing to her slightly-parted ones.

“Sorry that I ... don’t know how to reply properly,” Yoshiko bumped their noses together. “Did you like it?”

Yoshiko was taken by surprise as fresh tears were coming down from the widened emerald.

“R-R-Ruby!? What’s wrong? D-Did I answer it wrong?”

Flustered and confused, Yoshiko tried to grasp at Ruby’s hands. They were a bit smaller than hers, which is cute. Ruby sniffled as she shook her head slowly, rubbing their foreheads.

“I ... I’m just happy, Yoshiko-chan, I mean, finally, we—“

Yoshiko flashed a smug grin along with a trail of relieved, long sigh. Her heart nearly dropped at the sight of Ruby crying, thought she was at fault. Ruby choked a sob, her nose went red but now she’s smiling as wide as ever. 

“Then, one more?”

* * *

 

Ruby almost fell down from her bed when she picked her phone after the dinner, one message from Yoshiko asking about their date tomorrow.

That date—it really sounded luxurious and magnificent—Ruby already waited for long.

“You’re smiling wide there, Ruby.”

“O-Onee-chan!?” seeing her raven-haired older sister popping her head on her door and giggling, she nearly threw her phone away, flabbergasted. “I-I-Is something wrong?”

“Just wondering why my younger sister has that loud, dreamy sigh~ just kidding,” Dia said. “Be sure to tell me if you want to spend a night at Yoshiko-san’s place, okay?”

“E-Eh? H-How so? Ru, Ruby didn’t plan on staying at Yoshiko-chan’s place ...”

“An older sister’s hunch,” she hummed. “Then, good night, Ruby.”

Ruby rolled her eyes; sometimes her perceptive Onee-chan gave her a heart attack, really.

“And one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“... There’s a security cam installed near our club room, it connects to the central camera room at director’s office.” Ruby blinked when hearing this information, she was puzzled why her sister telling her that, before she suddenly burst in red. “Well, only I and Mari-san who’ve seen you two ... carry on.”

.

_‘Yoshiko-chan, we can’t kiss in the club room anymore.’_

* * *

 

The snow was falling that afternoon when Yoshiko waited by the bus station. There was no right plan on their date, they would mostly walk aimlessly enjoying the crowd and local Winter attractions. The shopping district in Numazu was having their Christmas sale, maybe it would be wise to spend their time casually at one of the cafes or something—

—though, when she saw how cute Ruby was in her outfit— _why, in all the occasion, she chose to wear that white and black gothic lolita dress beneath her magenta coat now_ —she would opt to do a take away home.

“D-Did you wait long, Yoshiko-chan?”

“Oh. Um. No. I just got here.” Ruby was fidgeting, so was she. “S-Shall we go?”

Where was her breath again? Oh, right. She needed to ask Ruby to walk with her hand in hand, it’s the date 101.

.

 

The cafe which Yoshiko wanted to go in was full of people so they decided to take a detour to get some snacks. Ruby asked her to get crepes, Yoshiko followed when she saw strawberry and chocolate cream combo on the list. They took a seat on one of empty benches, talking about various topics.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“A-Ahh, I don’t mind if we can’t be lovey-dovey at school.” The blue-haired girl said. “Err, well, it’s not like they prohibit us but let’s keep it down.”

Ruby finished her crepe first. “Oh, right, Yoshiko-chan, is it okay if I stay a night at your house tonight?”

Yoshiko was choking on the strawberry.

“... No?” a head tilt, a pout, nearly a Yoshiko-overkill.

“I-It’s okay if you don’t mind a demon hound, R-Ruby!” her brain whirled, thinking whether her room was clean when she left today before looking back at the beaming Ruby.

“Yay!” Ruby hugged Yoshiko’s arm. “I love you, Yoshiko-chan~”

“W-Wha!? N-Not so loud!” she was close to lose her crepe.

“Ah, Yoshiko-chan?”

“What is it?”

“You got a cream on your cheek.”

“H-Huh? T-That’s because you surprised me earlier—“

Yoshiko was late to wipe it off, Ruby already licked the spot clean.

“Mhm. It tasted like Yoshiko-chan,” Ruby smiled, her cheek turned crimson, as well as Yoshiko’s. “Oh, you get some cream here, too.”

“Ruby.”

“Yes?”

“If you ... want to kiss, just say so.”

Their voices went smaller as they grew closer, crepe seconded. Ruby was being forward because maybe she doesn’t want to lose any moment, just maybe.

“... Was it too obvious?”

“Of course I know what my little demon is thinking.”

Yoshiko brushed Ruby’s bangs aside, garnet to emerald, a grin to a grin. Good riddance, they were hopeless.

“Close your eyes, Yoshiko-chan.”

“Because I’m going to savor it more than I do with my crepe?”

“ _Mou_ , don’t ruin the mood.”

“Yeah, yeah. Please claim me slowly, little demon.”


End file.
